Charles Haverley
| name = Charles Benjamin Haverley | honorific-suffix = PM | image = Charles Haverley OP.jpg | imagesize = 250px | caption = Official Portrait | order = nth | office = Prime Minister of Rhodesia | term_start = 5 December 2005 | term_end = | deputy = Emily Kirkby | monarch = Edward III | predecessor = Hugh Cumberstone | successor = | office2 = MP for Endershire | term_start2 = 5 December 2000 | term_end2 = | monarch2 = Edward II (2000-2004) Edward III (2004-present) | primeminister2 = Hugh Cumberstone | constituency2 = Endershire | birth_date = | birth_place = Littlecrest, Endershire | death_date = | death_place = | restingplace = | birthname = Charles Benjamin Haverley | citizenship = | nationality = | party = Social Democrat | spouse = | partner = John Whitemoore | children = | residence = Northkeep Palace, Salisbury | alma_mater = Sparrowstone College | occupation = Politician | religion = Church of Rhodesia }} Charles "Charlie" Benjamin Haverley (14 November 1981 - present) is the current Prime Minister of the nation of Rhodesia and the current leader of the Social Democratic Party. Haverley has served as the Member of Parliament for the constituency of Endershire of the Province of New Lowland from 2000. Upon his election into Parliament, Haverley was the youngest ever member of Parliament at 19 years of age. Haverley became the leader of the Labour Party in 2005, when he was voted in after the Labour Party leadership election. Upon the winning of the largest party in Parliament in 2005, Haverley became the youngest ever serving Prime Minister, at 24 years of age. As Prime Minister, he has held strong to his party's platform of distant foreign interaction, moderate government, ethnic plurality, and African vigilance. Before becoming involved in politics, Haverley was researching art, history, and politics at New Lowland University in the city of New Dundee. As a Member of Parliament elected in 2000, Haverley was at first criticized by some members of the Centre Party that he was too young to have been elected, however, the majority of the Parliament at the time was the Social Democratic Party, who reaffirmed the election of Haverley by the people of Endershire and reminded the Centre that there were no official age limits on becoming a politician loyal to the cause of the state. As a Member of Parliament, Haverley was largely supported by his constituency and his party to remain a politician, as his public speaking was highly influential, his critical thinking swift and absolute, and his will was extremely unbreakable. His speaking in the Parliament usually attracted laughs from the Centre and Royalist seats, who referred to him as a "boy with no place in this building Parliament". When the two parties would laugh, the Social Democratic Party and the two other parties would then cheer and jaunt against the Centres and Royalists, who were largely offended by this. Haverley's will to continue as a politician from that point on remained strong, and his display of courage in the face of adversity is what largely won him the Social Democratic leadership elections in 2005, thus making him Prime Minister with their majority in the elections of that year. Upon his assumption of the role, Haverley expanded Rhodesia's interactions with other Southern African nations, expanding upon the values of the Southern African Union to create a largely unified political and economic bloc. The government of Haverley has largely expanded the foreign interests of Rhodesia while maintaining a policy of moderation in domestic affairs and upholding the values of socialism, egalitarianism, and interventionism. Family Charles Haverley is the youngest son of the storekeeper Ian Stephen Haverley (born 4 June 1947) and Diana April Haverley (nee Storm, born 11 April 1949). Haverley's parents were married on 19 August 1977. Haverley was born in Littlecrest, Endershire, but he was brought up in the smaller neighbouring village of Northfalk. Haverley has an older sister and an older brother, Alexandra Louise, born 23 May 1978, and Robert Allan, born 9 December 1980. All of the children were born in Littlecrest, where the nearest medical centre is to Northfalk. Haverley's father Ian was born in London, but his mother had the family immigrate to Rhodesia after their father died fighting in France. Haverley's mother Diana was born in Endershire and has lived in Northfalk for all of her life, marrying Ian after they spent their childhood together when he immigrated to the country. The Haverley family is a descendant family of a family of servants from England. The Storm family, the former last name of Haverley's mother, was a wealthy English family that immigrated to Rhodesia in the early days of its second wave settlement to make an even greater fortune through commercial agriculture. As Diana Storm is the last known living descendant of her family, when her mother died in 1989 she inherited the entirety of her family's holdings across New Lowland, which comprised of nineteen farms, three manors, four stores, about £773 million, and the ownership of a private island in the Indian Ocean. Haverley considers himself to be of almost full English descent, and he further says that he also has a small amount of both Welsh and Scottish through relations held on his mother's side of the family. Education As Haverley came from an affluent family, he was educated from the age of seven at the Tallow School in Warblet, Endershire, the most prestigious boy's boarding school in Endershire, owned entirely by the government of Rhodesia though funded largely through private donations. Haverley was an extremely hard worker and highly intelligent for his age, displaying advanced levels of mature, critical thinking at an early level before most of his pupils. As a result, Haverley entered the top academic class a year early. While at Tallow School, Haverley held an interest in art and a passion for classical cinema, both fields particularly in the early twentieth century periods. Three weeks before taking his O-Levels, Haverley was caught in his dorm with two other boys, one being his roommate and the other being out of place, engaged in sexual activity. As Rhodesian law permits consent between minors of similar age, Haverley and both of the boys were not legally challenged, though all of the boys were separated from each other in their classes and their roommate assignments changed. Haverley graduated from Tallow School a year early with top marks in all five of his first stage O-Levels, all six of his second stage O-Levels, and all six of his third stage O-Levels. At the age of fourteen, Haverley was admitted into Sparrowstone College, located near Mystmill in the neighbouring county of Farshire. Haverley enrolled in the five A-Level courses: Art History, European History, Journalism, Political Science, and Economic Science. While in college, Haverley became extremely interested European politics, becoming a close follower of the legislatures of the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, and the Council of Europe. It is in college that Haverley also began to express his desire to take part in domestic Rhodesian politics, and largely began to stray away from developing a social life outside of his studies and personal interests. Upon graduating from Sparrowstone, Haverley scored top marks in all of his courses except for Journalism. Throughout the years of both his primary and secondary schooling, Haverley visited his hometown often and grew close with many of its residents. Haverley enrolled into New Lowland University in 1999 with his U-Levels in Art History, European History, and Political Science. However, Haverley dropped out of the university in 2000 to pursue his passion for politics in his own hometown. Political career Haverley was elected into Parliament during the 2000 Rhodesia general elections as a member of the Social Democratic Party for the constituency of the county of Endershire, his home county. Haverley beat his Centre opposition in with a vote of 74% to 22%, as Endershire has always been a strong safe seat of the Social Democratic Party. While at first he was criticized by local papers for his young age and the probability of massive support from his mother's extremely affluent family, an interview taken in the December of 2000 for The Endershireman magazine revealed his largely moderate policies and ideals from which many began to trust his leadership and values as their representative. Haverley moved to Salisbury that following December to become initiated as a Member of Parliament under King Edward II. Throughout his first five years as a Member of Parliament, Haverley voted nay on the controversial Terrorism Act 2003, affirming his beliefs as a largely moderate representative. Haverley also voted yay on Commonwealth University Act 2001, which passed, and nay on Middle East Affairs Act 2004, which failed. In late 2004, Haverley announced his intentions to run for leader of the Social Democratic Party, a position, with the current Social Democratic government, which would further entail the holding of the seat of Prime Minister. In a poll taken among a group of 250 Social Democratic Party members in the February of 2005, around 53% stated that they would support Haverley's run to become the Prime Minister. As elections drew near that same year, Haverley began to receive a large amount of media coverage, as if he was elected as leader of the Labour Party that October, he would become the youngest ever leader of the party at 23 years of age. Haverley won the 2005 Rhodesian party leadership elections for the Social Democratic Party with a vote of 52% to 48%, one of the closest non-runoff votes in the history of the Party. When the Social Democratic Party won the majority of seats in Parliament in the 2005 Rhodesia general elections, Haverley became the Prime Minister, and was affirmed into the position by King Edward III. At 24 years old, Haverley became the youngest ever serving Prime Minister of Rhodesia. The 2005 government of Haverley consisted of largely Social Democratic Party members, though, as an unusual appointment, Haverley opted to appoint Centres into select positions. The move prompted many to question the stability of Haverley's government, though through its efficient functionality, Haverley was only interested in choosing his appointments based on their merit and skill in certain administrative positions. Haverley won the 2010 Rhodesian party leadership elections for the Social Democratic Party with a vote of 67%, affirming his second term as Prime Minister with the Social Democratic Party winning a majority of the Parliament in the 2010 Rhodesian general elections. Haverley only made minor changes to his cabinet throughout the course of his second election into office. Haverley's second term was marked by a period of global instability, especially near the end, as the world remained in a fairly fragile state from the result of the . While Haverly supported protestors in the , he grew wary at further prospects of instability in the already chaotic Middle East, a fear which would realise in the form of the . Haverley also supported the independence of , although the move drew criticism from Centre Party leadership for adding instability in Africa. At home, Haverley dealt with a largely contented population, and saw support mostly from the Social Democratic Party while also seeing a regular amount of criticism from the Centre Party. In the 2015 Rhodesian party leadership elections, Haverley defeated his opponents and won the seat for leader of the Social Democatic Party, beginning his prospect for a third term as prime minister. Views and beliefs *'Civil issues' **'Sexuality issues' ***''Equal rights'': Like the vast majority of Rhodesians, Haverley is a believer of total equality for LGBT individuals, being a bisexual himself. ***''Same-sex marriage'': Haverley believes that marriage benefits should always be extended between two individuals on a civil level, and like the vast majority of Rhodesians along with the Anglican Church of Rhodesia, Haverley has always believed in same-sex marriages. ***''Same-sex adoption'': As someone who has stated that they wish to adopt two children with a same-sex partner, Haverley obviously supports same-sex adoption. He has stated that he believes no partnership should ever be excluded from the joys of childhood, and that adoption should always be considered by those who cannot conceive children on their own. ***''Transgender and transsexual rights'': Haverley believes that it is the civil right of someone to change their legal gender and express themselves through whatever means they find most appropriate, though on a personal level, he has expressed that he believes god made each and every individual in his holiness' perfect image. **'Racial issues' ***''Egalitarianism'': Haverley supports the nation's policy of egalitarianism for all races, and as such, racial issues are not prevalent in Rhodesian society. **'Gender issues' ***''Egalitarianism'': As Rhodesia is an egalitarian country, there are no gender issues which have ever been present within the nation, as women have always been seen as complete civil equals to men on every single level. *'Criminal issues' **'Rights issues' ***''Fair treatment'': Haverley believes that certain criminals are not subject to the same rights and ramifications which are given to non-criminal citizens because they broke the law and thus have no respect for the rights entitled to law-abiding citizens. **'Enforcement issues' ***''Privacy'': Haverley believes that citizens are entitled to the right of absolute privacy, and under his administration, only personnel who can justify righteous cause to view property which is not their own are permitted to do so. As Prime Minister, he and his party have refused to allow for the passage of a bill which would limit electronic privacy, calling the internet a separate entity from Rhodesia. ***''Police brutality'': Police brutality is highly unacceptable in Haverley's beliefs, as law enforcement agents are expected to resolve any conflict peacefully before they must resort to force. As a result, the passage of Police Brutality Act 2008 limited the right of the police to use force within their roles as a self defense measure only. ***''Corruption'': The Haverley administration is much more extreme in its dealing with corruption, as any report of bribe could cost an officer or an entire department job relocation or termination. Haverley maintains a zero-tolerance policy against corruption, and has actively worked against forces which corrupt the government and its provision of services to the people. **'Punishment issues' ***''Cruel and unusual'': Haverley finds that certain punishments can be considered cruel or unusual to some people, and as a result, with convention in mind, certain amendments have been made under the Haverley administration to protect criminals from punishments which go outside of the norm in the provision of justice and reparation. ***''Death penalty'': Haverley believes that the death penalty is an illegitimate and cruel form of punishment which should not be reintroduced for the enforcement of justice among certain criminals. *'Constitutional issues' **'Freedoms' ***''Speech'': Haverley believes that all persons are entitled to the right of free speech as long as it is in the respect of other citizen's ways of life. ***''Expression'': Haverley full supports the freedom of expression and believes that the right of expression should always be respected through and by authority. ***''Thought'': Haverley is a full supporter of the freedom of thought. ***''Assembly'': Haverley supports the freedom of assembly as long as it does not completely hinder the normality of life for other citizens. ***''Press'': Haverley supports the freedom of the press, however, press which violates the private lives of other citizens is considered to be unacceptable. ***''Religion'': While Haverley is a Christian who believes that Rhodesia is a Christian nation, he also believes that people have the right to practice their own religions however they see fit and as long as it does not completely hinder the normality of life for other citizens. ***''Privacy'': Haverley is a long standing supporter of privacy for citizens, and has blocked attempts by the Parliament to, in his view, rule out the right of personal privacy within Rhodesia. ***''Arms'': Haverley is a prolific opposer of the movement to return arms to regular citizens, finding them to be a completely illegitimate form of self defense which all citizens are not entitled too. Haverley has expanded the industry of armament production within Rhodesia with Armament Nationalisation Act 2009, although solely for defence purposes. He was in opposition of the attempt to repeal the Personal Arms Ban Act 1988 in 2002. ***''Self defense'': Haverley completely believes in the right of self defense for citizens who have not committed a crime against authority, but he does not support . **'Responsibilities' ***''Civic duty'': Haverley believes that citizens with full rights of adults have the civic responsibility to contribute towards society in whatever means they can accomplish. While he believes that people also have the freedom to not work, he finds that society and government function more efficiently if everyone is a working citizen. Haverley is a supporter of the Work for Welfare Act 1913, and as Prime Minister, has cited its effectiveness in reducing unemployment and causing higher education and skills development in Rhodesians as a whole. ***''Trust in authority'': Haverley believes that citizens, under his administration, should have full trust in the authority of the government, as it works to further the lives of individual citizens along with society as a whole. *'Economic issues' **'International issues' ***''Foreign trade'': Haverley believes that much more involved foreign trade would be highly profitable for Rhodesian companies. As under his administration, a number of new economic communities were opened to help increase the Rhodesian international trade flow in the Pacific and African communities. While Rhodesia continues to remain a strong trade ally with Europe and North America, a number of new markets have been explored under the Haverley administration, most specifically India, China, and Thailand. ***''Economic pacts'': Haverley believes that economic unions are the most helpful international organizations, and he was a leading figure in the establishment of the Southern African Free Trade Agreement and the Rhodesia-Europe Trade Agreement. ***''Socialism'': As Rhodesia is a socialist country and always has been, the Haverley administration has been openly criticized by more capitalist and conservative figures in international politics. Haverley has continued to defend the long-standing ideals of Rhodesian socialism, and has largely taken criticism from international sources with dignity. **'Government issues' ***''Interventionism'': Haverley believes that companies should strive to work for the benefit of the people before they work for the benefit of their profits, and as a result, believes that certain companies are best managed with government intervention. ***''Taxation'': Haverley is a strong believer in the current taxation policies of the country, which is that citizens should pay a large share of their wealth for the provision of services on a universal level. ***''Services'': Haverley upholds the current number of services which the government provides universally for the people, and believes that it is the responsibility of the government to provide a high quantity and quality of service in that respect. *'Affairs issues' **'European and Asian Allies' ***''Alliance expansion'': Haverley has supported the expansion of alliances both political and economic with nations from Europe and derived from European peoples and Asian nations. Haverley believes that Rhodesia should continue to serve as the long-standing ally of many European and Asian countries on the African continent. ***''Extended support'': Haverley has upheld the support of certain alliances which were created in past administrations, and believes that the current policy towards these alliances should be expanded upon and extended. **'War on Terrorism' ***''Refrain from involvement'': Haverley views that Rhodesia should refrain from interfering in the global War on Terrorism, stating that the conflict has had no repercussions on the Rhodesian way of life. **'African vigilance' ***''Extended African alliances'': Haverley believes that as one of Africa's most powerful nations, Rhodesia holds the responsibility to act in conflicts which legitimate, well-meaning governments cannot resolve on their own. As a result, Haverley believes that the African Union and the Southern African Union are more effective when they are protected by Rhodesian military efforts. ***''African peacekeeping'': Haverley believes that it is the responsibility of stronger nations to protect those close to them, and as a result, has authorized a large number of African peacekeeping missions in concordance with the African Union and the United Nations. Personal life Haverley has been in a relationship with his domestic partner John Whitemoore for six years. The two live together at Northkeep Palace in the capital city of Salisbury. While the two have been together for a long amount of time, there has been no official or assured statement that the two will marry, with most suspecting that Haverley wishes to keep his engagement to Whitemoore a surprise for both him, his family, and their friends. Haverley has stated that he eventually wishes to have two children, an older daughter and a younger son, seeing as he does not want one of his children to suffer from middle child syndrome and feel under appreciated. While Haverley has lived in Salisbury since the age of 19, he maintains close contact with his family in New Lowland and considers himself to be a very family oriented person. Haverley, like most of his family, is very religious, and views Rhodesia as a nation which has historically been Christian. While Haverley is a follower of the Church of Rhodesia, he does not believe that the Bible is a strict set of rules to follow, but rather, a sort of guide on morality as a Christian. Haverley is an avid sports fan and enjoys rugby, football, cricket, formula one, and arena combat. Haverley is also known to partake in many sports related to shooting, being a large fan of firearms in general. He holds personal interests in the visual, performance, and cinematic art of the early twentieth century, with his favourite artist being the Austrian Gustav Klimt. Haverley has a collection of art that is estimated to be worth around £230 million and a personal library with over 840 different books of European and Asian origin. Haverley is also interested in engineering, with automobiles and airplanes being distinctly of his interest. Haverley is also skilled at arguing, repairing household items, and finds it relaxing to mow the lawns of the Northkeep Palace himself. Haverley is an admitted user of cocaine, marijuana, LSD, alcohol, and on special occasion, cigars. Haverley is not addicted to any of these recreational drugs, as he uses them selectively on only certain occasions. Haverley is a large fan of dogs, and is self described as a dog-only person. He has two Rhodesian Ridgebacks, Hallie and Sally, who live with him and his partner Whitemoore in the Northkeep Palace. Haverley annually donates £50,000 to local animal shelters in Salisbury around Christmas time as a sort of Christmas gift to his community. Honours and styles *His Honour Charles Benjamin Haverley MP (2000 to 2005) *His Excellency The Right Honourable Charles Benjamin Haverley OP PM (2005 to present) Haverley was awarded the on December 8th, 2007, by King Edward III for his provision of non-violent services against international terrorism. He was also awarded the on May 1st, 2011, as a personal gift from his friend, the King. Category:Rhodesia Category:Rhodesian individuals Category:Rhodesian politicians Category:Individuals